


【朗棋】私奔

by Vivimi



Category: 827艺术谋杀
Genre: M/M, 朗棋 all棋 米开朗棋罗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivimi/pseuds/Vivimi
Summary: 我梦寐以求，是真爱和自由。





	【朗棋】私奔

龚子棋站在楼顶，雨点湿他白衫。黄色灯光罩住他身后的方寸之地，小虫盘绕光源，盲学飞蛾扑火。他看着，解开蛇一般缠绕着的黑色腕带，拿着刀片，对着手腕上青色的血管狠狠切下去。地上是贺开朗丢的烟头，他蹲下去，捏着烟屁股吸一口，烟往肚里咽，雨往天上飞。

贺开朗照例躺在病房里。龚子棋英雄救美，揍得流氓鼻青脸肿。无奈流氓也是人，还是小孩儿，他龚子棋还得送流氓去医院。无意间一瞥，瞅见白褂子长头发的贺开朗。

“那个，护士妹妹，帮我看下？”龚子棋制着流氓小孩儿，对贺开朗说道。

“你说谁。”贺开朗挪开脸上的报纸，直起身，一对眼睛直盯着龚子棋。

“不好意思。”眼前人窄面阔鼻，剑眉下一对怒目，可他又长发，丰唇，男儿面相沾着娇娥美眷。像生着诡谲云纹的顽石，漂亮得紧。

反观龚子棋，白，皮薄，稍有动作就显露出粉，鼻头和嘴唇是圆的，可惜了柔软长相全败给一双垂着的吊梢眼，两颗淡色瞳孔，任谁看了都说一副凶相。

贺开朗看龚子棋，龚子棋也看贺开朗。他俩，一个算诗人，一个算浪荡子，都晓得天雷勾动地火一眼就够，于是四目相对：

“贺开朗。”

“龚子棋。”

这就认识了。

贺开朗施施然离了值班护士该坐的躺椅，报给龚子棋一个病房号，撕了报纸扔进垃圾桶才走。边上的圆眼睛小护士看他走了，赶忙在躺椅上坐下，看着鼻青脸肿的流氓小孩儿和凶神恶煞的龚子棋，又默默地站起来。

龚子棋料理完流氓的事，跑去贺开朗病房看他。

“完了？”贺开朗张嘴就问，仿佛多年故知。

“完了。开朗，你是不是抢人家小姑娘椅子？”龚子棋比贺开朗还自来熟。

“你脑子有病？想些什么鬼。”

“你一走她就去占椅子，怕被抢一样。”

“那就是她有病。”贺开朗白龚子棋一眼，“你还揍小孩儿呢。”

“他耍流氓。”

“那你还送他来医院？”

“他是小孩儿。”

贺开朗听着，没头没脑地笑了起来。龚子棋看着，喉头一哽，也笑了。

第二天龚子棋还来看贺开朗。两手空空地来，扒开贺开朗的床头柜就开始吃。贺开朗不怕吃的坏掉，一股脑全塞柜里，空荡荡的桌面只摆一盆绿萝。

“开朗，”龚子棋咬着个桃儿，口齿不清地问，“你什么病，什么时候出院？”

“我没病。”贺开朗拿着手指卷绿萝叶子，回答得漫不经心。

“行，那你几时出院？”

“我不出院——因为他们觉得我有病。”贺开朗凑近了，看龚子棋嚼着桃子的嘴。粉的桃在红的嘴里，白牙齿切烂，碾碎，汁水混着涎水淌在发白带刺的舌苔上，溅出来些，薄的上唇浑圆的下唇，全都湿漉漉。

桃儿甜。贺开朗想。

龚子棋把桃儿咽到肚里，问：“那你出去放风吗？我偷流氓崽子的电动车。”

“好啊。”贺开朗往后仰着，嘴角咧开了一个很大的弧度。

龚子棋立马拽着贺开朗往门外跑。

“等会儿！”贺开朗叫着，抱起那盆绿萝。

两个人大摇大摆地从医院前门跑了出去，太阳西偏，满天的火烧云铺开。

贺开朗说：“太阳烫人。”

龚子棋不明就里，傻气一笑糊弄过去。贺开朗由此确信了这个时节，太阳是烫的。他和龚子棋是黑与红，是傲慢和唾弃。

龚子棋不晓得诗人心里的弯弯绕绕，劈手夺了贺开朗的绿萝：“那崽子不在，没拿到钥匙。开朗，跑起来啊！”

“你放下我绿萝！”贺开朗在后面喊。

什么狗屁红与黑，就是他妈的病人和呆瓜。他在心里骂。可他还是追着龚子棋，跑着，躲太阳，躲出一种奔命逃脱，劫后余生的气势。

龚子棋跑累，停下，贺开朗也就停下了。他在绿化带上挖洞，给住他床头的室友安置新家，“放生”绿萝。龚子棋没管他，就近找了个酒店，定了外卖，还在便利店搬了箱豆奶。

“你就是一呆瓜——喝豆奶？还这么多。”贺开朗坐在桌子边上看龚子棋。

“给你庆祝庆祝——逃出疯人院。”

“呆瓜。一点不浪漫。”贺开朗开了豆奶倒杯子里，他一杯，龚子棋一杯，“我一个人叫奔命，咱俩人叫私奔。”

龚子棋笑疯了，手拍着桌子站起又坐下。

“好，”他装出严肃样子举起酒杯，“敬私奔。”

“敬呆瓜。”贺开朗和他碰了杯。

点来的外卖还热腾腾地冒着气，皮薄如龚子棋，吃两口就被热红。贺开朗一直看着他吃东西的嘴，直到他上下掀动衣服，露出白花花的胸，贺开朗才被那白嫩挺翘得堪比二八少女的双乳夺去了视线。

白得像玉，单纯，不知羞。贺开朗夹一筷肉，在心里评价着龚子棋。

“别吃太多，肚子鼓起来不舒服。”

“没事，一起消化呗。”龚子棋笑嘻嘻离了桌，绕到贺开朗面前，缠着黑腕带的左手敲桌板，“我第一眼真以为你是个女的。我还眼熟你，真的。”

“这个妹妹我曾见过——”

“见你大爷。”贺开朗虎生生地咬龚子棋乱说话的嘴。

说出去估计不会有人信是贺开朗办了龚子棋。

贺开朗先剥了自己，左臂纹身演哪吒闹海，胸腹涟漪荆棘横陈。他瘦，肋骨下面排骨一道道儿，腹肌只有个大概的轮廓，古怪纹身压着他一层单薄骨肉，好像呼气都比别人难。

龚子棋心想，纹身我也有。他便抓着贺开朗的手，探进自己松松垮垮的裤头，沿着小腹一直往下摸。贺开朗反手握住龚子棋的手，借他浑圆指腹狎玩半起的性器。龚子棋失了控制权，不慌不忙，反倒有几分享受的意思。

“我有对翅膀。”龚子棋抱着贺开朗的腰，在他耳边吹气。

他扒了自己的裤子，顺势躺倒在床上，嘴巴叼起衣角，露出光溜溜的下身。只见他小腹上一对翅膀，小腿上飞墨锦绣。纹身主人吊起一只眉，对着枯瘦青年挑衅。贺开朗俯下身，咬龚子棋眉骨一口。他有两颗坏牙，长得不周正，歪了，这会儿正给龚子棋咬出俩歪斜的血窟窿，小小的，渗出几粒血珠。

咬完人的贺开朗好像有点愧疚，踟蹰片刻，把自己额头贴上那点血迹。

“哪吒。”龚子棋笑贺开朗眉心间的那点红。

贺开朗疑惑地看着他，只见身下人通体飞红，汗流浃背，粗声喘气，就是听不见叫床。上位者便不出声了，情话骚话一律不讲，沉默里拿手指去探龚子棋的穴。

“我见过你，朗妹妹。”龚子棋梗着脖子调戏贺开朗。

贺开朗白他一眼，两指拓开他肉穴，把褶一道道碾平，满意地看着为他隐忍呻吟闭嘴。贺开朗伸出另一只手，把龚子棋的衣服堆到胸脯上面的位置，手指侍弄着乳峰，舌尖挑逗乳尖。

他贺开朗不是阆苑仙葩，身下的龚子棋也不是美玉无瑕。想当哪吒倒是真的，练了一副拆肉削骨的铁胆，却没得半分三头六臂的神通，遑论涅槃，遑论重塑金身。所以龚子棋笑他。

他不知道龚子棋看他是蜘蛛精。

胸腹上那些涟漪荆棘是他从内向外长出的裂痕，是他织成的网。龚子棋是鸟，最普通的，只会飞的那种鸟，撞进蜘蛛精血肉织就的网里，出不来了。

手指揉开了穴，贺开朗挺身把自己送到龚子棋身体里。龚子棋一下没忍住，惊叫出声。贺开朗也不管，继续在龚子棋的穴里进进出出。

龚子棋浑身淌汗，左手紧紧地抓着床单，黑腕带全湿了。

“贺开朗……你一个写诗的，上床怎么嗯……怎么这么无聊？”

“你怎么知道我写诗？”

“我说了，朗妹妹——我见过你！”贺开朗找到了龚子棋的敏感点，调戏的话讲到一半变了调。

“棋哥哥，妹妹身子娇，脸皮薄，非礼之词是万万说不出口的。”

龚子棋听了也不臊，反倒嬉皮笑脸地喊妹妹轻点。贺开朗又没话了，在腰上加了力气大力地顶着。龚子棋浪叫，妹妹你顶死哥哥了，叫得贺开朗又羞又恼，伸手去捂他的嘴，谁知龚子棋又拿舌头舔他手心，嘴巴一张咬住手心肉反复吮吸。

贺开朗受不了手上酥麻，手往后扬，“啵”的一声分开了他的手和龚子棋的唇。龚子棋还吐着舌头冲贺开朗笑。

“实际上你是淫荡得不知羞。”贺开朗的手穿插在龚子棋的发间，抚摸着他的鬓角，给了他一个长而激烈的吻。 龚子棋一直抓着床单的左手终于松开了，他双手环抱着贺开朗，两腿盘在他腰际。

开朗好瘦。他想着，嘴里喊贺开朗的名字。

“开朗……”缠着黑腕带的手抚摸着贺开朗的背脊，“哈啊——跟我走，我带你走……”

“去哪？”贺开朗喘着气，吻龚子棋下颌。

“嗯……私奔。”

“好。”贺开朗笑得温柔，眼睛里的怒意暂时息了。

结束后，贺开朗坐着，龚子棋躺着，俩人一块儿抽烟。

“你腕带底下有什么？”他问。

“哪吒。”龚子棋笑答。

“认真的。”

“认真的啊。”

贺开朗没接话，沉默半晌才接话：“我喜欢哪吒。”

“我知道。”龚子棋歪过头看他，咧嘴笑得甜，“我懂我妹妹。”

“明天，带身衣服给我，我不想穿病服。”贺开朗没理他，起身穿好衣服，一边说一边往外走。

“好。翻墙注意安全。”龚子棋没心没肺地嘱咐道。等到贺开朗把门关上了，他便解开黑腕带，从床头柜最底下那个格子里摸出碘酒涂在手腕上。黑腕藏着的，是六道切口，齐齐整整。

后面日子都差不多——无非是“私奔”。到酒店，吃饭，做爱，聊天，听歌，看电影，打游戏。俩亡命之徒一起混日子，一对儿浑浑噩噩的懒鸳鸯。

逛过一次街。第三天，贺开朗嫌龚子棋挑的黑衣服热，嚷着去逛商场。龚子棋依他，抢了流氓小孩儿的电瓶车钥匙，“突突突”出门采买。贺开朗抱着龚子棋坐在后座，俩人坐在偷来的小电驴上，风吹得两身黑衣翻飞，贺开朗的长发散在风里，龚子棋不怕打地说他像个姑娘家。贺开朗头一回没上手，只是笑，嘴咧开好大，风直往嘴里灌，样子比龚子棋还呆瓜。

龚子棋掰着指头数，一二三四五，转眼就到第七天，他摸着黑色腕带，咬紧了后槽牙。

天晚了自然要做爱。 “白天太阳烦人。” 贺开朗一上来就死命亲龚子棋，啃咬吮吸，贴着下巴线给龚子棋盖章。诗人终于在床上浪漫了，讲哪吒闹海，念他自己的诗，还有什么乌鸦鸣叫，太阳回家，乱七八糟一大堆，全倒给龚姓呆瓜。

龚子棋听不懂，贺开朗自己也不懂。他有太多不明所以，不得始终。他小时候心口就有个洞，那个洞长牙齿，要吃他这个人。他用诗，用表演，用摄影，企图喂饱长獠牙的洞，努力了二十年，却被医生发现了。医生用药喂那个洞，洞口就多了伺机而动的毒蛇。

他盯着龚子棋的嘴。

“你吃了我。”他嗫嚅，龚子棋扣着他的脑袋亲他，咬他舌尖，血流出来，和唾液一起被交换。

“死你手上比其他什么都强。你……哈，妈的呆瓜。”贺开朗把性器送到龚子棋穴里，心不在焉地边动边说，“药是毒，帮你自杀。”

“贺开朗你孬不孬？”龚子棋抬起腰摇臀上迎，感官上更像是他在肏贺开朗。

贺开朗怒目。他和龚子棋一样，平日里眼神都总涣散着，聚起来时都凶得吓人，一个蓝幽幽的好似鬼火，一个绿莹莹的可比豺狼。

“它笑我，我就和它做同类。枯死在泥里……”

“死妈了，孬逼。”龚子棋莫名动怒，穴平时还紧上三分，死咬着贺开朗不放。他收着穴，竖起上身推倒了贺开朗。

乘骑体位入得深，龚子棋忍不住仰头喟叹。他看向贺开朗，绿眼睛蓝眼睛，四目相对。他抬腰，高频率把自己往贺开朗的东西上送，发狠地把自己送给身下人肏。

“子棋。”贺开朗抬手摸龚子棋眼睛，龚子棋低着头给拍开了。他骂一声，又抬起来手摸他眼睛。龚子棋偏头咬他手指尖，犬齿刺进柔软指腹，贺开朗“嘶”一声，还是没撒手。龚子棋认输，松口，关了床头灯。

他不要看橘黄的光罩在他身上。不要看他的长发散在肩头。不要看他还穿着红色的衫。他又想喊他姐姐，又看到他爬上楼顶往下跳，永远地成为一团红色。

暗里贺开朗摸到一双湿的眼睛。他闭眼，肖想着龚子棋的身子——碎玉一段。

龚子棋让贺开朗射在他穴里。那是个好场所，温热猩红，一股儿一股儿的流水，蜜桃子一样。可这地方孕育不了生命，来来回回多少趟，两人都得不了一个家。

他们是以命换命，好比蜉蝣交尾。

半夜贺开朗爬起来抽烟。

“去楼顶？”龚子棋躺在床上问他。

贺开朗听了，拿烟的手一颤，微微颔首。

“我陪你。”龚子棋坐起来，穿好裤子衬衣，从床头柜里取出刀片揣兜里。

俩人出门，搭电梯，直达顶层。

“子棋，我还想自由。”贺开朗闷声道。

“知道，真爱和自由。”龚子棋揉了一把头发，带黑色腕带的左手指指自己，语气淡薄，“我，真爱。”

继而又旋开了，举了手腕从上往下翻圈子：“死，自由。”

他对着贺开朗一笑，几绺碎发垂下额头。

贺开朗眯着眼睛看他，幽蓝眼睛里盛起水雾。龚子棋两手插兜，扬起头盯着电梯楼层看，淡色瞳孔里满是不在意。

电梯门开了，到最高一层，要往天台去还得走一层楼梯。龚子棋面无表情地往前走，机械地抬腿。贺开朗跟在他后面，又点了根烟。

龚子棋径直走到没有防护栏的顶楼边缘，半个脚掌踩在地上，半个脚掌悬在空中。夜风裹挟雨点儿，落在他身上，没扣好的白衫被吹开。

“从这儿跳。”龚子棋抬起一只脚，就要往空中走。

“龚子棋！”贺开朗拽住龚子棋的左手把他往后拽，眼睛里的水快要溢出来。

“龚子棋你听着……生死一如，色身无明，我求一个解脱。不是一时兴起的。我业重……”贺开朗抱住龚子棋的腰，“你和我不同。”

“我听不懂，我也不想懂。”龚子棋从裤兜里摸出刀片，竖直切开了手上的黑腕带，他下手重，手腕也被切开，汲汲地往外淌血。

“贺开朗，你自己数。”白如鸽羽的手腕上七道切口，六横一竖。

“七。”贺开朗瓮声瓮气地说。

“一次一道。”龚子棋看着贺开朗，眼泛绿光，“我认识你七次，四十九天。”

“你从这，跳下去，”龚子棋举起左手，往后空抛，“六次。”血顺着他的小臂流下来，蛇行一般曲折。

贺开朗定定地看着龚子棋，半晌才开口：“你是在陪我？”

“嗯。”龚子棋挑眉，点头，“自杀好玩，好玩。”

“子棋……”贺开朗重重地叹口气，“四十九天……这回你……不会重开了。”

“居然真有佛。也未必是。”神经质的人仰起头喃喃自语，看着手里的烟往天上飘，“经上讲，一个人自杀，每七天就要再经一次他自杀的苦。除非找一个替身。替身的期限是四十九天——也不对……”

“这回能死透？”龚子棋右手抱胸，左手拿着刀片，一副毫不在意的样子。

“也许吧。你别再来了。你好好活着。”

“我不。”龚子棋举起左手，把小臂上已经干涸的血迹给贺开朗看，“你，死的时候比这个颜色深，在楼下，你种绿萝的边上，红的一摊，顶上一点黄的脑浆子，就是你。”

“你说可以死透，那今天过后就是两摊。”

“龚子棋你他妈听不懂人话？”贺开朗揪住龚子棋的衣领，火急火燎地冲他喊。

“你讲的是人话吗？”龚子棋抓住贺开朗震颤不止的一双腕子，绿眼睛看着蓝眼睛，“哦，你爱我，你要死，我不准拦？”

“你想过我吗贺开朗？啊？”

“贺开朗，你第一次从这跳的时候，我哭了多久你知道吗。我今天咬你手痛吗？你他妈活该，我那次手指都快咬断了你知道吗。”

“结果第二天就重来了。我不知道，在医院又看见你就抓着你打，哭，我说日你妈贺开朗老子龚子棋，装你妈逼的不认识？结果一看时间，倒流了。”

“你当我有病，不理，我怎么找都不理，第七天一个人又从这跳下去——狗屁真爱和自由，有我没我都一样。”龚子棋不疾不徐地讲，语气一句比一句平。

“不是……我是真爱你。”贺开朗急着辩解，一眨眼，蓄了好久的眼泪顺着眼角流了下来。

“就那次，你死得特别难看，各种自残，脸都刮花了。”龚子棋咂咂嘴，垂下头，靠在贺开朗肩膀上，“我就想，我怎么只能救半个你。特别难受。”

“你能啊。日，你杀了我最好，送我自由——”

贺开朗笑着，神情恍惚。

“我日你妈啊贺开朗！”没等他说完，龚子棋就绊倒了他。随之而来的落在脸上的拳头。 贺开朗一声不吭地由着龚子棋打。

“日你妈……”直到见了血，龚子棋才停了，垂着手坐在贺开朗身上骂他。

贺开朗仰面躺着，血水泪水流了一脸。他还像个没事人一样，拿手沾着自己的血，放在眼前看，还问：“就这个颜色？一摊我。”

龚子棋没接话，泛绿光的眼睛直盯着他。

“好了……对不起呆瓜。”贺开朗低声说道。龚子棋没接话，默默地从他身上站了起来。

“我想这事儿不是一天两天。子棋，我以为我会一个人没声没息、没牵没挂地死，遇到你我就觉得，有人能送我了。”

“我想过你啊，怎么不想。我都不敢留在你身边过夜的，怕。不知道怕什么，就是……怕。”

“这么死了你难过，肯定的，你能记我一辈子，也是肯定的。我不死，你……你肯定爱不了我一辈子。”

“我他妈一活死人……”

“你想到过我自杀陪你吗？”龚子棋捡起贺开朗被绊倒时丢到地上去的烟，眯着眼睛问他。

“……没。”

“那你哪来的结论。”龚子棋吸一口，又把烟塞回贺开朗嘴巴里，“我也怕，我什么时候放弃了，你一个人变成摊血和脑浆子。特难受。我每次割腕……操你妈不说了。”

“说真的，我一点都搞不懂你。贺开朗，老子亏死了，什么都不懂就做到这份上。”

“呆瓜。真的呆瓜。”贺开朗别过头哭了起来。

龚子棋听了，一皱眉：“怎么我回回都是呆瓜。”

“因为你就是一呆瓜。”

“朗妹妹，你没创意。”龚子棋抓着贺开朗肩膀把他往自己这边扳。

“你他妈一直叫我妹妹我没打死你？”贺开朗一耸肩，挣脱了。

“你打不过我。我头几次叫姐姐，后来就改了叫妹妹。”龚子棋硬把贺开朗扳正了，只见眼前人泪光潋滟，几缕长发有些凌乱地散在沾血的脸颊上，生出一种诡艳的楚楚可怜来。

“后来发现，你真是个妹妹。”他拿手帮贺开朗把头发捋顺了。

“去你的——真不值，就你这呆瓜做得出。”

“我没这个概念，走一步是一步，活一天像一天。我现在爱你，现在可以为你做一切。”

“我知道，你从来不想明天。”贺开朗又开始哭，眼泪淹没他眼里的鬼火，生出一潭深水来，“我就怕这个啊，你知道，你不知道……”

龚子棋的手停在贺开朗头发上一遍遍摩痧着，他说：“快出太阳了。出太阳之前每个人都不要说话。”

贺开朗嗤笑一声，脸往地面偏去，龚姓呆瓜的手也跟着触了地。太阳慢慢在龚子棋身后慢慢升了起来，龚子棋在光下成为一片影子，罩住了贺开朗半个身体。他俯下身，亲贺开朗的唇。

“开朗，别死了，我们私奔。”

“龚呆瓜，不会说话就闭嘴！”贺开朗又一次揪住龚子棋的衣领，凶狠地威胁，动情地深吻。

“龚子棋。”

“好好活着，和我一起。”


End file.
